


Cardiac Arrest

by nonbinaryGonzo



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Angst, Cardiac Arrest- Bad Suns, Estrangement, F/M, Prior to Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryGonzo/pseuds/nonbinaryGonzo
Summary: Hello! I wrote this songfic because it just reminded me of their relationship after I saw the movie for some reason. Since the song is a little angsty, I made the fic a little angsty.Song used: Cardiac Arrest by Bad SunsI made myself sad, but I hope you enjoy!





	Cardiac Arrest

La Muerte looked out upon the Land of the Remembered. All of the surroundings nearby her palace slowly shifted once again, and a song started to echo through the Land as part of the festivities. She couldn’t help but listen in.

“I’ve been tryin’ to keep my grip, yeah I think I’m over this. I can hear it now, oh no, oh no.”

The melody felt pleasant, but the lyrics reminded her of her husband, Xibalba, the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten.

“Yeah my tongue will let it slip. Why’d I do those things I did? I can taste it now, oh no, oh no.”

Why did she and Xibalba have that falling out again? Oh, that was right, she’d believed he’d cheated on her because her sister La Noche told her so. In hindsight, why did La Muerte ever believe a word La Noche said? She knew La Noche had always had it out for her, but maybe she was hoping her own sister wouldn’t lie to her about something as serious as this. But would her beloved husband truly betray her trust like that? She’d thought he’d truly loved her. She wanted to think the best of both of them, but who could she believe?

“I’ll try my best, how much do I invest? Like cardiac arrest, high voltage in her lips. I’ll try my best, how much do I invest? Like cardiac arrest, high voltage when we kiss.”

It didn’t take a pronoun change in the song for more of these memories to run through her mind. She’d tried to make her marriage to Xibalba work out. Her passion never faded even after eons of estrangement from him. She missed him dearly and wanted to welcome him back into the Land of the Remembered, as well as into her arms. But she couldn’t. She didn’t know if she could trust him not to hurt her.

“My innards turn, your eyes, they roll. I’ll be there to take the fall. I can feel it now, oh no, oh no.”

She took herself back to the moment of the falling out. Xibalba had rolled his eyes at La Muerte’s concerns and it had made her sick to her stomach. Perhaps he merely thought the whole story sounded ridiculous, especially since La Noche was the originator of it, but La Muerte couldn’t take it as anything other than a distressing sign in the heat of the moment. This had undone her.

“Same old story since day one, but I’ve got no place to run. I can see it now, oh no, oh no.”   
Indeed, the story as she knew it didn’t change as it unfolded again in her mind. She experienced all these emotions all over again just as she did as it happened. She loved Xibalba with all of her heart, and that love wasn’t the type of thing she could just let go of. She couldn’t hide her sorrows in endless fiestas any longer. She couldn’t flee her hurt.

“I’ll try my best, how much do I invest? Like cardiac arrest, high voltage in her lips. I’ll try my best, how much do I invest? Like cardiac arrest, high voltage when we kiss.”

She thought back to the beginnings of her relationship with Xibalba. Where did it all go wrong? She thought back to when the two of them would wander in the forests and meadows between realms. He’d always seemed like he enjoyed their time together as much as she did. Where would that have fallen apart?

“High voltage in her lips, they catch me when I slip. High voltage in her lips, they catch me when I slip.”

Suddenly, it hit her. La Noche had claimed that Xibalba had cheated, when La Muerte should have known that Xibalba had long been uninterested in La Noche. He’d moved on from La Noche when he’d spent more time with La Muerte. La Muerte felt absolutely awful for sending her husband away when he had been innocent. He didn’t deserve retribution for something he didn’t do.

“I’ll try my best, how much do I invest? Like cardiac arrest, high voltage in her lips. I’ll try my best, how much do I invest? Like cardiac arrest, high voltage when we kiss.”

La Muerte excused herself to her chamber. Why did she do this to him? The Land of the Forgotten must have been horrible for him! Perhaps he missed her as much as she missed him! Tears leaked from her glowing eyes. She wished she could take everything back. She wished she could take Xibalba back.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m crying now. See y’all!


End file.
